Reyes largamente olvidados
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Tras el descubrimiento de que en verdad Lola Mendieta seguía viva, el Ministerio mandó a una patrulla a buscar indicios de los compañeros de misión de Lola a los que se había dado por muertos igualmente. Cuando las cosas se tuercen La Patrulla deberá ir de apoyo a sus compañeros que están en el año 709. ¿podrán evitar que el pasado cambie y con él su futuro?
1. Prologo

**Toledo. Año 709**

La luna atravesaba aquella abertura embarrotada iluminando parcialmente la celda de aquella torre silenciosa. En uno de las paredes, con cadenas uniéndole a la fría piedra por las muñecas, había una persona, la luna iluminaba el contorno de sus piernas, pálidas y apenas cubiertas por la tela sucia y rota de su vestido marrón, el cual estaba lleno de tierra y tenía manchas de un líquido pegajoso, de férreo olor y tonalidad rojiza. La manga derecha está arrancada desde el hombro, dejando expuesta la pálida piel del brazo. La mujer apresada tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada sobre el hombro del brazo que aún conserva la manga.

Pasos lentos resuenan sobre la piedra, alguien se acerca anunciando su presencia no solo por el sonido de sus pisadas, sino también por la luz de la antorcha que porta. La reja de metal chirría al abrirse dejando paso a la celda a quien ascendía. Los pasos se detienen y una cucaracha huye hacia la pared opuesta a donde esta la otra figura.

-No finjas dormir, se que estás despierta. -dijo la voz de un hombre.

-Los mentirosos no engañan a otros mentirosos, ¿verdad? -la mujer abrió los ojos, marrones,fieros mientras una sonrisa irónica aparecía en sus labios carnosos.

-Más bien, que te conozco y tanto tú como yo sabíamos que vendría aquí -el hombre se acuclilló frente a la muchacha, tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello castaño, casi negro que se había soltado del moño en el que estaba recogido.- y no te dormirías sin verme.

-A veces me jode que sepas tanto de mi.

La chica, de veinticinco años, pero que en realidad aparentaba diecisiete, miró fijamente al hombre que había ante ella conteniendo las ganas de darle una patada en la entrepierna, sabía que no estaba en la mejor posición, y si estaba ya en problemas, lo peor que podía hacer era ganarse más. El hombre era alto, más alto que ella, tenía el cabello castaño cobrizo largo hasta poco más bajo de los hombres, y una gran barba le poblaba el rostro. Su cuerpo, musculoso estaba oculto tras su túnica verdosa la cual al hombro llevaba una fíbula aquiliforme de cobre y pasta vítrea de colores y las cuales que vestía junto con unas calzas marrones y botas oscuras, una hebilla ricamente decorada ceñía le el cinturón a la cadera del cual pendía una espada. Sus ojos marrones verdosos estaban fijos en los de ella.

-Es lo que tiene que nos hayamos conocido desde hace tanto.

-Eres un bastardo hijo de...-sus labios fueron sellados por el dedo del otro sobre ellos.

-Sabes que no me gustan las palabras soeces saliendo de los labios de una dama. -tuvo que apartar el dedo antes de que ella se lo mordiera.-aunque por tus actos, más que dama pareces animal. Aunque -besó el mechón de pelo que aún seguía entre sus dedos- no es que en estos momentos puedas aspirar a más.

Ella no dijo nada, y él se levantó, recogiendo del suelo la antorcha que había traído consigo, dispuesto a irse. La muchacha le siguió con la mirada, mordiéndose los labios para no gritarle, perdiendo la poca calma que aún conservaba. Al cerrar la celda el hombre se giró a verla por encima del hombro.

-Disfruta de tu estancia Rapunzel, aunque, no es como si no fuera a matar a cualquiera que intente llegar hasta ti.

La llamada muchacha suspira mirando como los pasos y la luz de la antorcha se pierde en la distancia, su rostro se gira hacia la ventana y cierra los ojos, sintiendo, bajo la luz de la luna un poco de desesperanza.


	2. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes. Aquí os dejo otro capítulo de este fic. Espero que os guste.**

 **El Ministerio del Tiempo no me pertenece, yo solo uso sus personajes para hacer esto. De igual manera los OC que aparecen son de mi propiedad, y la historia también, así que abstente de plagiar.**

 **Historia dedicada a mi amigo Jonathan, el causante de que me enganchara a esta serie.**

 _Capítulo 1:_

 **Madrid 2015**

El despertador que marca las nueve de la mañana resuena en aquel desordenado piso, la figura que yace en la cama mirando hacia la ventana como si no existiera más mundo, pero mira sin ver, parece un muerto, alguien que ha perdido hace mucho tiempo el aliento. No se mueve y si no fuera por el movimiento de las sábanas al respirar, en verdad parecería un cadáver, pero en verdad lo es, sigue vivo, si, respira, pero su alma está muerta, ¿cómo no estarlo cuando una gran verdad, extremadamente dolorosa ha sido revelada? Ya pasó por esto antes, pero no dolió tanto como esta vez, cuanta razón tenía aquel que dijo que la verdad duele más que la mentira.

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado tumbado en la cama, pero no le importa, no quiere moverse, su mundo se ha hundido más todavía, y eso que jamás lo creyó posible, pero así era, y de lo único que tenía ganas era de quedarse en la cama. Amelia había intentado por todos los medios hacer que se levantara, pero había sido imposible, apenas si había logrado que comiera algo para que aquel cadáver vivo no se convirtiera en uno muerto, ni siquiera Alonso había logrado hacer nada, a duras penas había logrado llevarle al baño para darle una ducha, y de eso hacía ya tres días, tres días en los que Julián había quedado derrumbado por un duro golpe.

Ahora estaba solo en su casa, Amelia había tenido que ir a su época para que sus padres no sospecharan, mientras que Alonso, eterno vigilante de su amigo aún cuando Amelia no estaba, había tenido que salir en una misión para el ministerio, había tratado de llevar a Julián con él, pero no había habido manera, ahora estaba solo, y bien sabía que seguro sus compañeros estaban muy preocupados por él, pero esa culpabilidad que podía sentir estaba mermada por el dolor.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta le distrajo haciendo que se moviera ligeramente de su posición, que no iba a levantarse estaba bien claro. Los golpes se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, como si el que estuviera al otro lado tratara de romper la puerta o hacer que se saliera de las bisagras, Julian bufó, ya podían tirar la puerta, pero él no se levantaría, casi hasta gimió cuando a los tremendos golpes se unió el sonido del timbre.

Al final, cansado y enfadado, dispuesto a mandar a tomar viento a la persona que le estuviera molestando salió de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola con todo su mal humor y la frustración que había acumulado a lo largo del tiempo que llevaba de baja encerrado en su burbuja de depresión.

Mientras en el ministerio, en el despacho de Salvador, Amelia y Alonso esperaban el informe de la misión de manos de su jefe, el cual debería llegar a la sala en algún momento junto al fiel Ernesto.

-¿Le has dejado solo? -inquirió Amelia con el ceño fruncido, su voz dulce denotaba una gran preocupación.

-¿Que otra opción tenía? No me ha hecho ni santo caso. -respondió el de Sevilla en su defensa.- y si le traía a la fuerza solo sería un problema.

-Solo espero que no cometa ninguna locura.

-oh, veo que ya están aquí -habló Salvador entrando a la sala con Ernesto detrás sosteniendo una carpeta ocre. El director tomó asiento tras su mesa y miró a los otros dos buscando a un tercero- ¿Y Julián?

-Indispuesto -se apresuró a decir Amelia haciendo a Salvador suspirar con cansancio- lo está pasando un poco mal, ya sabe, le cogió mucho cariño a Lorca y saber que no puede hacer nada por salvarlo, igual que con Maite. -Amelia contuvo como buenamente pudo un escalofrío, aún no se quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de Maite sangrando en el asfalto y la cara de horror de Julian al saberse el causante del accidente- y...-Salvador la detuvo alzando la mano.

-No hace falta que le excuse señorita Folk, no es necesario, dentro de poco él también estará aquí, así que le esperaremos.

-¿vendrá?, ¿pero cómo? Si nosotros ya lo hemos intentando.-preguntó Alonso atónito.

-Hemos mandado a por él a una de nuestras agentes más persuasivas, ella lo traerá aquí, y de paso conocerán a su nueva coordinadora de misión en sustitución de Irene.

-¿Una mujer? Estarán bromeando -declaró Alonso- aquí no hago más que estar mandado por mujeres.- se quejó ante la negativa de los otros dos hombres.

-Por Dios y por la Virgen Alonso, ahora me dirá que tiene quejas de que Amelia sea la líder de su grupo.

-Para nada -se apresuró a decir al notar la mirada matadora de su compañera, tenía que recordarse que ella les había salvado de muchas y a él en especial al darle su sangre, aunque aún no entendía cómo al tener corriendo por sus venas sangre de mujer, no había adoptado comportamientos más femeninos. -era solo un apunte.

-Pues más vale que esos apuntes se los guarde, esta mujer tiene mucho carácter, un comentario así le puede costar un buen dolor de cabeza.

Unos golpes en la puerta del despacho detuvieron las palabras de Ernesto, ante la orden de Salvador la puerta de vidrio se abrió un poco mostrando el rostro de Angustias.

-Señor, ya han llegado.

-Perfecto, hazles pasar Angustias.

La mujer sonrió antes de asentir y abrir por completo la puerta dejando ver a Julián, que ya parecía medianamente una persona, se había duchado y puesto ropa limpia, lo cual era un avance, y a una mujer que jamás habían visto, era una mujer mayor, que rondaría los cincuenta años, de piel morena, y bonitos ojos negros, su postura y elegancia al caminar denotaba la fuerza de carácter, la cual quedaba impresa en su mirada, sin duda aquella mujer era una mujer de armas tomar.

-Tenías razón Salvador, me tocó ir a por él -dijo la mujer caminando hasta donde estaba el jefe y parándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás Julián?-preguntó Amelia su compañero cuando tomó asiento a su lado, este como única respuesta le miró, profundas ojeras se habían alojado bajo sus ojos, y la barba sin afeitar lo decían todo.

Julián miró a la mujer que le había sacado de su casa, en cuanto había abierto la puerta esta mujer había entrado a su piso sin ser invitada, simplemente diciendo que era parte del ministerio y que este necesitaba su ayuda para una misión, le había obligado a meterse al baño para adecentarse y sin miramientos le había metido en un coche para ir al ministerio sin pedirle segunda opinión.

-La última vez que faltaste a una misión casi pierdes a uno de tus compañeros -le había dicho cuando se había negado- Si faltas, esta vez puede que los pierdas a los dos.

El solo imaginarse el volver a vivir esa escena donde Alonso casi muere, con la sangre saliendo de la herida, y esta vez sumando el cuerpo de Amelia había sido suficiente como para hacer que se diera una ducha y fuera a trabajar, sin duda aquella mujer sabía cómo tocarle la fibra.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, os hoy a presentar a la mujer que será vuestra coordinadora en la misión de hoy -habló Salvador haciendo que los tres miraran a la mujer que les sonrió levemente- ella es la agente Aïsha bin Muhammad ibn al- Ahmar.

-Podéis llamarme Aixa o Fátima

-Es la reina Aixa -habló Amelia con admiración.

-¿Quien? -preguntaron Julián y Alonso.

-La reina Aixa de Granada, era la madre de Boabdil, el último sultán de Granada, una mujer que encabezó la resistencia tanto contra los que trataban de usurpar el trono de su hijo como contra los Reyes Católicos. -se levantó e hizo una reverencia. -es un honor conocer a una de las mujeres más grandes de la historia.

-El honor es mío señorita Folch- dijo la mujer con educada cortesía- no sabía que supiera de mi, no muchos lo hacen

-Hay pocas cosas que Amelia no sepa -habló Julián esta vez viendo como su compañera tomaba la mano de la reina con sumo respeto.

-Lo sé, según la información que me han dado es una muchacha muy capaz. Igualmente, se muchas cosas de ustedes, Ernesto me ha facilitado los datos básicos para conocerles y seleccionarles.

-¿Seleccionarnos?- inquirió Alonso

-Bueno, no todos pueden realizar esta misión.

-Esta misión, es una misión de apoyo -habló Ernesto señalando los sofás para que sentaran ahí y dar inicio a la presentación.

-Cuando ustedes identificaron a Lola Mendieta por primera vez tras su primera misión como la nueva patrulla, uno de nuestros agentes pensó que si bien la señorita Mendieta había podido escapar, nada impedía que aquellos que le acompañaron a esa misión hubieran hecho lo mismo. -Habló Salvador, en la pantalla aparecieron la foto de dos hombres, uno de unos treinta años, de pelo rubio y ojos azules y piel extremádamente pálida, el otro hombre era un poco más joven aparentemente, de cabellos castaños cobrizos y ojos marrones verdosos -estos son Francisco García y Santiago Esteban, los dos compañeros de Lola Mendieta.

-La última vez que se les vio habían ido con la señorita Mendieta a una misión en las Guerras Carlistas -tomó la voz Aixa- me ahorraré los detalles, el caso es que perdimos total comunicación con ellos y, como ya sabéis, se les dio por muertos.

-Pero no están muertos.

-Al menos dos de ellos no -la mujer morena señaló al de cabellos cobrizos- este hombre, Santiago, por lo menos está tan vivo como nosotros, el otro aún no lo sabemos.

-Osea, que ese grupo huyó del ministerio fingiendo su muerte, y ahora el ministerio les busca para darles caza.

-Efectivamente señor de Entrerrios.

-Pero espere, usted ha dicho que empezaron a buscar cuando nosotros destapamos a Lola Mendieta -habló Amelia- han pasado meses desde eso. ¿cuando lo encontraron?

-Tardamos en encontrarlo tres semanas después de que saltara la alarma,por suerte una de nuestras agentes le conocía muy bien para saber dónde poder encontrarlo. Nuestro fugitivo se encontraba en el siglo VI, más concretamente en el año 709.

-Espera, ¿me está contando que sus hombres localizaron a ese hombre hace ya tanto tiempo y aún no han echo nada?- Julián habló sorprendido, para otras cosas el ministerio se daba más prisa.

-El reino Visigodo en aquel momento era enorme, y aunque la puerta más cercana estaba en la propia Toledo, el reinado de Witiza fue bastante conflictivo y muchos tuvieron que moverse a diversas partes para batallar. -explicó Ernesto.

-Mi grupo se ha pasado ahí estos últimos meses tratando de determinar cuando estaría Santiago en Toledo.

-¿Todos estos meses un grupo ha estado en el siglo VI? -expresó Amelia con sorpresa.- ¿no ha habido nadie que los reclamara durante todo ese tiempo?

-Los que fueron elegidos para esa misión tienen una peculiaridad -dijo Salvador- nadie los extrañaría en sus épocas, por lo que eran perfectos para estas misiones tan largas.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es para qué nos necesitan, parece que lo tienen todo muy bien montado.

-Lo teníamos -Aixa suspiró- al menos hasta hace un par de días. Hace un par de días mis hombres procedieron al arresto de Santiago, no salió nada bien.

-El plan era sencillo, atraparle a la salida de misa en la iglesia de San Miguel y traerle de vuelta a nuestra época para darle su castigo.

-No lo lograron -afirmó Alonso.

-Nos estaba esperando, él y todos sus guardias, el muy...-Aixa se contuvo de soltar alguna mala palabra- nos atacó, dos de mis hombres lograron escapar, fueron los que me dieron aviso, sin embargo, el tercero de mis agentes fue capturado en la huida.

-¿Sabéis si ese agente sigue vivo? -el silencio incómodo que se desató tras la pregunta de Julián fue toda respuesta que este necesitó- ya, osea, que se cargan a un agente y ahora vamos nosotras a que nos maten también. No, me niego.

-Julian...

-No Amelia, esta misión va a ser más peligrosa y más ahora que el enemigo nos espera, no es como cuando con el Lazarillo, ahí contábamos con el factor sorpresa...

-Nunca se deja tirado a un compañero -dijo esta vez Alonso poniéndose en pie- estas personas han trabajado muy duro y no pienso dejar que su trabajo sea en vano. Su majestad, contad conmigo.

-Gracias Alonso, pero solo Aixa, hace siglos que no soy reina.

-Amelia... -Julián miró a su compañera y como esta se ponía en pie, dispuesta a aceptar a ir al mundo visigodo.

-Hemos estado en misiones peligrosas, esta solo será una más, además como dice Alonso -miró a su amigo- tenemos compañeros que han trabajado duro para lograr encontrar a este hombre, simplemente por ellos y sobretodo por el agente caído. -Se acercó y tomó las manos de Julián entre las suyas- saldremos de esta, como siempre.

Miró a los ojos de Amelia, estos eran decididos y mostraban la seguridad que a él le faltaba en esos momentos, suspiró y dio un leve apretón a aquellas manos tan pequeñas en comparación con las suyas.

-esta bien, vamos a ver a esos bárbaros.


End file.
